The Death Note
by Oscars Wilde98
Summary: This is a story about Duncan and Courtney with a different twist. You wouldn't see this coming. All 4 chapters are up Enjoy it. Probably done with this storyline.
1. The Envelope

A story about Duncan and Courtney. This chapter might seem useless and odd but it will make more sense when I finish the next 2 chapters.

He finally found the courage. 17 years later he final asked for it. He asked Bridgette and Geoff for the letter left by his father 17 years ago. Duncan had given it to Bridgette and Geoff for safe keeping and for when he would be ready to finally open it up and read it.

Geoff: "Are you sure you want the letter? I mean theres no need to read it if your not ready you know."

Duncan: "Yeah I'm Sure, I feel that I can handle it"

Bridgette: "Would you like us to leave you alone?"

Duncan: "No you can stay I don't think I wanna be alone right now."

He cracked the seal of the crescent and opened the envelope. He couldn't believe that he was doing usually he isn't that nervous about reading a letter. But after 17 years he couldn't wait any longer. He had to know what it said. He needed and desperately wanted answers about his parents deaths.

He took a very deep breath and opened the envelope. In it was four pictures. One of him as a baby it was taken about an hour after he was born. He looked at it for a few seconds and but didn't think much of it. He passed it on to Geoff and Bridgette.

Bridgette: "You were so cute as a baby"

Geoff: "Yeah but what happened?"

Duncan:"Hey shut up dude"

The second picture was one of this mother and father together. It was a wedding picture. They looked very young and happily in love.(He was very choked up by this photo)

Bridgette: "Your mother was a very beautiful woman. You can see how much your parents cared about each other in this picture."

The third was one just of his mother. She couldn't of been no older than twenty two. She was just sitting there on a tree stump with a big smile on her face. It said on the back that it was from the summer they went camping together. The day he proposed to her. I've seen pictures of her before. But not like this. She looks so natural and happy he thought to himself. He can't help but look at it for several minutes.

Geoff: "Yo Duncan you okay dude?"

Duncan: " Yes yes I'm Fine just got lost in the moment that's all"

Bridgette: "She just looks head over heels in love. I can't believe how gorgeous those intense eyes are in this photo" (Geoff and Duncan nodded in agreement)

The fourth and final photo just left Duncan completely speechless. He was at a lose for words. He proceeded to put his hand over his mouth in pure shock. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Bridgette walked over and consulted him the best she could.

It was his father it was taken just hours before he passed away. He was sitting up in a hospital bed looking just horrible. His face was a chalky white. His blue eyes where just lifeless they were void of any hope at all. He looked like a shell of a man. He couldn't believe it. People always told him his father was a great guy, full of energy and life. In away Duncan can finally see why his father left him so many years ago...

Just bear with me people. I swear it'll make total sense and surprise a bunch of you when you see the angle I'm going with on this story.


	2. The Note Part 1

This is only part 1 of 2 for the note left my Duncan's father.

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

He took a deep breath and left out a sign. He pulled out the note. It was very neat and looked as though someone had spent a lot of time and effort into making it look nice and special. He did notice that there was some small round spotted crinkles. He thought to himself are those tear drops? How could that be I was always told my dad was as tough as nails and that I took after him in that manner. Here in this letter was some of the toughest answers I wanted to know for a long longtime. Things I had been pondering for years but never got my balls up to reading it till today, I always kinda enjoyed the ignorance of it all. I was told so many great stories about my parents I didn't want to know the sad side of it all. In away I want to put this note away right now and not know the answers and just continue on my road of denial. But I couldn't turn back now I had to know so here it goes.

Dear Duncan,

I'm sure you've been wondering why you have to sit here and get your answers about your mother and I though a letter? You probably have been wondering for a longtime why It's not me and your mother raising you our selfs. I would like to those questions that you've probably been wondering about for your whole life. I asked your god parents to not speak of anything about our deaths to you only to give you this letter when you felt up to it. I'm sure it's been killing them for awhile not being about to tell you about your parents. But they assured me they wouldn't mention or say anything about it until you read my letter. I hope they've keep to there word about all this no matter how long it takes for you to read this. Now I'm not a man of many words and I don't like sugarcoating anything but this is a totally different situation. But I do feel a have a lot to explain for. Let me take you back to your birth. It was June the 5th and it was a really crappy night out. We obviously stayed home your mother being in no condition to do much of anything but wait very very impatiently for you. She wanted to see you so bad and she wanted to hold you and never let go. Well the day finally came it was around 9:30 at night when your mother casually strolled in to the bedroom and said those magic words "It's time.' I said half joking "it's time to what? Change your clothes? You split water all over crotch there clumsy." But your mother always the smart ass said " I didn't spill anything you jack ass." Of course I still sat there try to put the pieces together. She finally came out with " The baby is coming you Neanderthal. Oh and by the way your favorite leather and suede lazy boy recliner is totally ruined." as she let out a laugh followed by a load screech of pain. Now you might ask yourself why would I even bother about telling you this? Well unfortunately it was one of the last things we got to enjoy together no of the last happy moments we shared. With that we rushed to the hospital we were both very anxious, nervous, and totally excited. We were finally going to see out baby boy for the first time. Unfortunately for your mother and my hands she crush and my ears she screamed in we had to wait another 26 hours as you casually made your way out. But your mother still took it like a real champ. She wanted all natural, she got all natural and did amazing for someone in her situation without any drugs. Then you finally came out it was June 6th 11:36 pm. I was so proud of your mother. You weighted 11 pounds 9 ounces. You where huge! My big blue eyes, your mother completion her, nose, and a small watch of her hair that resembled a Mohawk. Your mom was ecstatic, she didn't wanna let you go either did I. We were both so happy because now we could officially call ourselves a 'family'. Your mother was doing fine until about 20 minutes later. I was holding you and showing you to your future god parents when I was thrown into the worse panic I ever experienced. The doctors rushed into your mom's room saying something about flat lining, they had to use several guards to restrain me because they didn't want me to see what they were doing to her. It wasn't until 10 minutes later I received the worse news of my whole life, I couldn't believe it. How could this have happened. The doctor came out and said " She's gone, we did everything we could" She had internal hemorrhaging and dyed that night. They tried a blood transfusion but nothing worked. You were born at 11:36 your mother had passed away at 11:58 pm. That's one of the reasons I didn't want you to know about this until you were ready it wouldn't be far for a young boy to associate his birthday with his mothers death.

A/N: Bare with me people still got 2 more chapters until you find out why all this is so important to read. The reason behind it will surprise you. Until maybe someone figured it out? I doubt it but you never know. I'm really try to get this out ASAP, but I like to paint a picture for the reader. I hope you like otherwise I'm sure I don't need to tell you where to cram it.


	3. The Note Part 2

Okay so now in this chapter most of the questions will be answered and it'll surprise some. I hope you

enjoy it and absorb the message. Because I have put a lot of my life's ideals in it (no religious shit). **Sorry if it seems a bite long winded. **

Disclaimer: still don't own shit

Now comes the toughest part for me in this letter son. I don't expect you to understand. I wish you seen

the world though my eyes now, it is bleak, dark, cold, a wasteland to me. When your mother died the

walls came tumbling down on me and it was like the foundation that keep me stable and happy was

made from salt and sand. There was nothing on this earth more important to me. I know that sounds

selfish, and it is. You maybe asking yourself "What about me. Was I not enough to keep you here when

I needed you most?" The answer to that would be no. Every time I looked at you I see her and it rips

me apart inside. I can't eat, sleep, or even think straight anymore. The world is very unappealing to me

now. My heart and soul was stripped from me way too soon they were your mother's she owned both. In fact my heart and soul was your mother.

I'm just a shell of a human being I have nothing left to give, no emotions, thoughts, hopes, or dreams.

There is nothing for me in this world that's why I am going to be with your mother. The very air I

breath is toxic, it was like I was dropped on the mars I'm alone...very alone. She was my mirror, sword,

and shield. She was my Yang and I was her Yin. (Yang being black "Shady place", Yin being white

"sunny place"). But if there is a few things I've learned on my short time here on this planet is that a lot

of people are going to tell you what you wanna here. There are a lot of people out there that are just going to give you lip service.

I am not going to do that, I'm trying to let you hear me as I am, that's how you should be in life. People may resent you for it, but you can't make

everyone happy. Just be true because it will set you free. If your hearts not in it, then you shouldn't even

want it for a second, don't half ass it do everything with 100. That's the way your mother and I lived

our lives we never embellished the truth or twisted it so we don't look like as much of a jerk we said

what was on your mind and you have to admire anyone who is willing to say and do as they believe

and what they hold true in there hearts. I hope you can appreciate that? (then he notices that the rest of

the note is written by another person not the original hand writing.) Some other advise I can give you is

obviously 'cherish life' not just yours but all life you have no right to take it from anyone or anything.

Life can be brought down, twisted and turned inside out in the snap of a finger. But know this life is a journey not a

race you control your life the only thing you don't control in this world is when the sun goes up and

when it goes down. Otherwise you can do anything and everything there is no ceiling for your

potential. Don't hold back but don't be impulsive think before you act. Be a friend to all, life is too short

and precious to worry about what some else's religion or race is. You should judge a man by the actions

of his heart not the color of his skin. That's what I meant when I said your mom was my mirror she

showed me you can't judge and cast the fist stone because we are all indeed guilty of something no one

is perfect. She was my sword and shield because she would fight and defend me till the bitter end and I

would do the same for her no matter what the situation. I hope you find your soul mate and fight tooth

and nail for her like I had too. If your anything like your mother and me you'll do just fine. I don't want

you to recent me and think I abandoned you. I'm just losing the will to live and there was nothing left for

me. We will still love you and watch over you until the day we meet again. And yes that day will come at some point. We will be waiting but we hope that day doesn't come for a long long time. We will be proud

of you no matter what you choose to do in life. Your mother Courtney and I love you Junior I hope you

can forgive me for all the suffering I have probably caused you. But we've left you with your god

parents Bridgette and Geoff they will take care of you and love you no matter what it will be

unconditional love they cared for us so much and I know they will care for you just as much as we

would have. You cherish them as well. They are the two most kind and loving people to ever life and

don't you ever forget that. I can die knowing that you will be safe and taken care of for as long as you live.

LOVE always and FOREVER,

Duncan Samson Sr

He just sat there motionless as tears ran down his face. He was speechless, he didn't know what

emotions to show. He was angry, confused, sad, happy, and relieved all at ones. It was just so over

whelming of a feeling. He just ran to Bridgette his 'mother'. She could see he was trying to hold it back

and be tough like dad would have been. But Bridgette said to him "You got to let it out, to deny

mention is to deny the very thing that makes us all human." She was right and with that he sobbed

uncontrollably. It was a big relief for Geoff and Bridgette as well they had held back so much

information, pain and sadness for 17 years they had to keep it to themselves. Every time Duncan Jr.

said something bad out of frustration or ignorance about his real parents they had to bite their tongue and

that was the worst thing of all. They couldn't even defend them because it would make the letter

useless. But now no more he finally understood who his parents were and now they can finally tell him

what they really were to the two of them, how wonderful and rich there friendship was. But there was

still a few questions Junior had that a piece of paper couldn't answer...

A/N: It might seem a bite long winded but this is Duncan we are talking about and a man writing a let to his baby boy. But how about that it was never the actual TDI Duncan but his and Courtney's son who was adopted by Bridgette and Geoff. If you wanna know Duncan was 24 and Courtney was 23 at the time of there deaths. I hope you enjoyed my weird spin on this and hopefully you didn't find it dumb like one of M. Night shalamadama's movies. R/R and like I said before if you don't like it you can cram it up your ass. But I don't have any problem with constructive criticism. I still have one more chapter in which you find out how Duncan Sr. actually die and a small back story on how Duncan and Courtney lived there lives and some other stuff I can't quite think of. And in the future I will be doing the prequel and tell you about the 7-8 years in between TDI and their deaths. But now you can see why I would have to start at this point in the story and why I wasn't too specific with some of the details. Because it would be totally stupid and pointless to have this chapter last and it wouldn't be a surprise at all. Kinda taking the star wars road with this one.


	4. Some Answers

Last chapter for this storyline I might go back to it in the future but I doubt it. I got a much better and happy upbeat storyline I'll be starting soon. Read and review I hope you have liked it all. This just ties almost everything together. I don' think I left too much unanswered but if I did and I remember anything I left out I'll update it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own shit

Duncan: " Well I still need answers to some questions."

Geoff: "Go get some sleep we can discuss all this tomorrow. I think you've heard enough for one day. You look overloaded as it is."

Bridgette: "He's right just sleep on all this information and left it all soak in. When you have a clear head we can answer any other questions you got tomorrow."

Duncan: "Okay...but really thanks for helping me though all this."

Bridgette: "We are just glad we could be here for you."

Duncan just nodded and went up the stairs.

The next morning Duncan got up bright and early. He waited for his parents to finally roll out of bed.

When they finally did they all sat down at the dinner table and had some coffee and eggs. There was a

bit of tension in the air. But finally Duncan asked " What did he die from?" Geoff looked up at him and sighed.

He replied: "Multiple organ but mainly heart failure."

Duncan: "What? Can you elaborate on that. Even though I seen that picture of him looking real sick you said he died only a short time after my mom died how could his health plum it so fast? I thought you said he was always in good physical condition?"

Geoff: "They really never knew how someone with such good physical condition could fall apart like that. They believe a lot of it to be mental"

Duncan: "You mean he was going crazy?"

Bridgette frowned and said: "of course not the pain and stress from loser your mother did him in he couldn't handle a world without her. She turned his life around he was a crime and she turned him into a sweet, kind loving man. He was just lost without her love and guidance."

Geoff: " Yeah they said his body had just given up. He had to be resuscitated several times because of his organs constantly shutting down. His body wasn't doing anything for him. No white blood cells, no insulin was being produced, his brain activate was slowing. He had developed so many problems so quickly it just over whelmed his whole body."

Bridgette: " his health just nose dived when your mother died. He passed away exactly 2 weeks later. The doctors said they never seen anything like it specially for a 24 year old who was in outstanding health previously."

Duncan: " so he just gave up? From what I've heard about him he wasn't no quiter."

Geoff: "What did you forget what he said on the letter already? He said If your heart is no where in it. Then he didn't want it for a second."

Bridgette: "Besides he would have never been the same person ones Courtney was gone anyway."

Duncan: "I guess you both have a point."

Geoff: "He started writing that letter the minute he was up after the first time he was rushed to the hospital. He knew he wasn't going to be leave there a live. Otherwise he would have never wrote something so heart felt and mushy. That just wasn't him, he wouldn't of never done such a thing normally. Once I got a small peck at what he was writing I knew he wasn't going to be here much longer.

Duncan: "So you just let him die! WHY?!

Geoff: "We both tried to talk to him but he didn't wanna hear it. He told us both just to stay with him because there was very little time left for him. So that's what we did."

Duncan: "I also wanted to know why at the end of the letter the hand writing changed?"

Bridgette: "Well the rest was me writing. By then it was 2 days before he would pass away and some how he had developed bad muscle atrophy. Your father was and still is a medical mystery. No one could have seen his terrible health decline. They said there is no way he could have lost that much control of his body and lost that much muscle power and function in such a short period of time. So I had to finish the writing part while he dictated it to me."

Even though his death was attributed to multiple organ failures, his actual death was caused by his heart. For some reason that day it just started be beat faster, more wildly and controllably. The values in his heart weren't functioning right and it literally ripped itself apart. The autopsy said all of his other failing organs caused this with his heart nothing could have been done to save him.

Duncan: "So he died a terrible and painful death because his body turned on him like a bad organ donation?"

Bridgette: " No he died of a broken heart..."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I doubt I'll retouch this story but who knows? I'll have to think of something really good to come back to this. I mean nothing the ending kinda screwed it up because you know it's going to end bad. But I am going to be starting a new storyline of when camp gets done and how they meet again and all that. I promise it'll be a very good story, I've gotten a lot of inspiration from all you people who write these good long on going stories and I want to do one just as good. Read and review. AND if you don't like this story you can still go cram it up your ass.


End file.
